


It's Easier to Show Than It Is to Tell

by rhoen



Series: AO3 Summary Fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Genma introduces Raidou to a kink of his he's never shared before.





	It's Easier to Show Than It Is to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Summary fic requested on tumblr.
> 
> For anyone out there unfamiliar with sounding, it's the act of inserting something into the urethra, which sounds ouch, I know, but if done safely and properly a lot of people really enjoy it. Today, Genma is one of them :D

Sounding isn't something Raidou is familiar with. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Genma is, and he very much enjoys it.

He's always enjoyed it alone, though. He never really thought to include anyone else in it, as he never really needed to. He also thought it might take a bit too much explaining, or might be too weird for others to understand. After all, he heard about it during a conversation in which they were discussing the weirdest kinks they'd heard of, and most people in the group – two women included – flinched at the idea. 

With Raidou, though, he knows it will be okay. They trust each other, and even if Raidou isn't into it, Genma knows he'll be supportive. They have each other's back no matter what, and that extends into their personal and sex lives.

Genma decides that the best way to introduce Raidou to sounding is to show him. Raidou loves to watch, and is as responsive to visual stimuli as he is to physical, so there's no hesitation, only curiosity, when Genma says he wants to show him something. A flicker of concern crosses Raidou's face when Genma tells him that, if he at any point feels uncomfortable with what they're doing, he should say so and Genma will stop. He can only guess what Raidou might expect after what was supposed to be reassurance like that.

With a mixture of both excitement and fear, Genma fetches the sound he uses, and the lube for it. He doesn't miss the way Raidou's eyes widen, his breath hitching as the pieces fall into place and he understands what Genma is about to do with the long, slender piece of carefully crafted metal. Other than that, though, there's no resistance. He doesn't say or do anything to stop Genma. He only watches, lower lip caught between his teeth as his eyes drink in the sight of Genma teasing the tip of the metal rod against his cock.

Genma didn't expect being watched to make the experience so intense. He's acutely aware of his own reactions, and every inch of the cool, quickly warming metal sliding into him. He knows that if he touches himself the wrong way, he's not going to last long at all.

And he wants to last. He wants to put on a good show for Raidou, because Raidou is clearly loving it if the rapid rise and fall of his chest and flushed skin is any indicator. He's leaning forwards, restraining himself from reaching out, and that's all Genma needs to see before he continues, keeping the teasing touches to his own receptive body light and careful. It wouldn't do for the fun to be over too soon.

Raidou is good at holding back. His hands twitch, fingers opening and closing against his thighs, as he clearly longs to reach out, but he remains as he is. There's an unspoken agreement between them, and Raidou won't break it until Genma bids him do so, and Genma won't break it because he's determined to show Raidou every moment of what is usually a very private, carefully meted out pleasure.

Genma always comes quickly when sounding, sometimes edging himself a little. He doesn't bother with that now, instead surrendering to the overwhelming sensation and the illicit thrill of Raidou's gaze upon him as he comes undone.

Afterwards, sound removed and set aside to be dealt with later, Genma helps finish Raidou off. They don't talk; not yet. That comes later.

That comes when they're both sated and relieved, falling forward in each other's embrace and settling against the pillows to regain their strength. It's then that Raidou asks about it: what does it feel like, how did Genma start it, did anyone else do it with him? Genma answers all his questions, smiling when Raidou asks his final one: 'do you think I'd enjoy it?'.

Genma can't guess, but he's willing to help Raidou find out.

(Raidou, it turns out, enjoys it to a limited degree. He'd rather do it to Genma, and it's not long before they have a small collection of sounds and penis plugs. Raidou very definitely has a thing for the visual of metal against Genma's flushed cock, and Genma really, really isn't about to complain.)


End file.
